


here in the heartbeat

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Dancer Kim Yugyeom, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music Therapist Choi Youngjae, Sharing a Bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Yugyeom swears he’s never been more relieved to arrive back at the apartment building, to get in and out of the elevator, to get to the front door. His body’s aching from hours and hours of dancing, and while he loves that he gets to do the one thing he’s always wanted as an actual paying job, the physical after-effects can be brutal, especially at the end of a long week. He’s just glad to be home, to get to relax, looking forward to spending an evening with Youngjae.





	

Yugyeom swears he’s never been more relieved to arrive back at the apartment building, to get in and out of the elevator, to get to the front door. His body’s aching from hours and hours of dancing, and while he loves that he gets to do the one thing he’s always wanted as an actual paying job, the physical after-effects can be brutal, especially at the end of a long week. He’s just glad to be home, to get to relax, looking forward to spending an evening with Youngjae. He unlocks the door and heads inside, hoping to find Youngjae in the living room.

And he does – Youngjae’s on the couch when Yugyeom gets there, looking up with a smile at the sound of footsteps, a smile that only widens when Yugyeom greets him with a soft _hey_.

“Yugyeomie,” Youngjae says, and Yugyeom will never get over the fact that Youngjae always sounds so genuinely pleased to see him, even after so long. “Did you have a good day?”

Yugyeom nods. It _was_ a good day, despite how he’s feeling right now. He sits himself down beside Youngjae, their bodies close. He should probably ask the same to Youngjae in return, but he’s feeling a little needy this evening – he’s worked _hard_ , after all (though, that isn’t to say that Youngjae hasn’t).

“My legs hurt, though,” he says. That gets him a sympathetic sigh from Youngjae, an arm wrapping around his shoulder. “My arms hurt, too. Everything hurts? I think I should have a bath tonight.”

“Oh?” Youngjae wonders. “Want me to run one for you?”

Yugyeom smiles, nodding again.

“Please, hyung,” he says, leaning his head into Youngjae’s shoulder a little, and Youngjae gets up to get a bath ready for him. Yugyeom just sinks into the couch even more, letting his muscles relax – though he knows the bath will be even better for that.

When Youngjae calls him into the bathroom a while later, the bath’s been run, but instead of just standing by its side like had Yugyeom expected him to be, Youngjae’s clothes are off and he’s sitting in the bathtub, smiling up at Yugyeom.

“I think it’s only fair that we share,” he says. “I was actually about to have a shower, but you got home before I could even get undressed.”

Yugyeom half wants to fold his arms and pout and pretend to sulk, but really, there’s nothing he can argue with there. He _loves_ the occasional times when they get to share, as amazed as he always is that they can both fit in the bath together.

“OK,” is what he says instead, and he heads to their bedroom to undress. He can’t help but wonder what coming home to that tonight would have been like instead: the sound of Youngjae’s voice from the bathroom greeting him as he opened the front door, loud and sweet and strong – he always sings as he showers. This is even better than that would be, though, and Yugyeom can’t wait to get in there with him, can’t wait to tangle their limbs together in the heat of the water.

“No bubble bath?” Yugyeom wonders when he comes back in.

“I think we’re out,” Youngjae tells him. “I’ll pick some up tomorrow when I shop – any preferences about which scent?”

Yugyeom shakes his head. He doesn’t mind. He steps into the bath, getting himself seated in front of Youngjae – he’s basically sitting in Youngjae’s lap. He might be taller than Youngjae (than just about all their friends), but that doesn’t mean he can’t do this, that he doesn’t like being held. Youngjae’s arms wrap around him from behind, and Yugyeom just relaxes even more, sighing when Youngjae nuzzles into his neck. This is exactly what Yugyeom needs, one hundred – _no_ , two hundred percent. Two hundred and _fifty_. The temperature of the water is perfect, just the right kind of hot, and having Youngjae’s body pressed so tightly to his is the bonus that Yugyeom didn’t even _know_ he needed when he first thought a bath was a good idea.

“All right, then,” says Youngjae. “I’ll just buy whichever _I_ want.”

Again, Yugyeom has no complaints about that. He lets his hands cover Youngjae’s where they’re laced together around his waist, and Youngjae presses a kiss to Yugyeom’s shoulder. Here, there’s no breathlessness, no complicated beats to count. There’s only the steady one-two-one-two as Yugyeom breathes in and out, finally allowed to be still. One of Youngjae’s hands moves, settles on Yugyeom’s stomach, and starts stroking up and down, soothing. Yugyeom matches his breathing to the touch, like it’s a rhythm he has to follow.

He keeps time like that until Youngjae’s voice breaks his concentration.

“So – what happened to you today that means that _everything_ hurts?” Youngjae asks, and Yugyeom shrugs, makes a non-committal noise.

“Just some difficult choreography, you know?”

Youngjae hums, sounding equal parts amused and contemplative.

“Didn’t you tell me before that you helped a lot with the choreography for the show you’re working on right now?”

“I wanted to push myself,” Yugyeom tells him, a little petulant, and Youngjae laughs in his ear, as warm as the water in the tub.

“And now you want me to take care of you,” he says, and Yugyeom nods – an offer he can’t refuse. That’s what Youngjae does, after all. He takes care of people. He uses music to help them, so they can use it help themselves. It’s so admirable, Yugyeom thinks – something that Youngjae can really be proud of. He loves music so much, and he just wants other people to love it as much as he does, wants it to be a positive force in their lives. (Yugyeom can say for sure that it definitely is in the two of theirs.) “OK, then,” Youngjae continues. “I will.”

His hands smooth down Yugyeom’s stomach again and settle on his hips, fingers circling over the flesh, slow. He does the same to Yugyeom’s thighs, to the sides of Yugyeom’s chest, and then his hands are moving to work the tension out of Yugyeom’s shoulders. Youngjae knows his body so well that Yugyeom doesn’t even need to tell him where or how to touch: he just does it, and Yugyeom gradually starts to feel better, both Youngjae and the warmth of the water working their magic. Eventually, Youngjae’s arms are around Yugyeom’s waist again, his fingers tracing patterns over Yugyeom’s hipbones once more, and _yeah_ , it’s still good, but–

“What if I wanted you to take care of me in a different way, though?” Yugyeom makes his tone light and cheeky: he knows it will get him exactly what he wants.

“Hm? You mean…” One of Youngjae’s hands trails across and wraps around Yugyeom’s cock. The touch is only loose, but Yugyeom still feels his breath catch in his throat. _Yeah_ , that’d be nice. He’s not hard yet, but he’d like to be. He wants the pleasure and the relief and wants to give Youngjae the same thing in return afterwards.

“Uh-huh. Please.” Yugyeom shudders in Youngjae’s arms when Youngjae’s hand tightens, just a little, thumb dragging down the length of his dick. “Please, Youngjae-hyung.”

Youngjae kisses his back, the press of his lips hot against Yugyeom’s skin.

“Of course,” he says, the sound of his voice somehow as smooth and golden as it is when he sings, and Yugyeom knows that he means it – always.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
